Gamer Over Joker's Multi-Dimensional Revenge
by Daku-Raru
Summary: "We stopped checking under our beds for monsters when we realized they were inside of us." Joker takes his schemes to a whole new level as he learns the way of trespassing different dimensions and sending out invitations to his new found game of life and death, Game Over. Takes place In Batman's Universe. Including: Dishonored, DmC, LOZ, RE, Inuyasha, MGS,Final Fantasy, more


**Note:Multiple video game, anime, comic book characters will be present in this on-going story. It is a huge project that will take time so please be patient with me in this large creation. I do not own any gaming characters and stories have been edited or continued on from the last scene from my point-of-view. Please leave some feedback! Thank you.  **

_** Game Over {Joker's Multi-Dimensional Revenge}**_

_** Prologue (Part 1)**_

_**2 years earlier...**_

_** "Allow me to explain something to you." His voice was **__**hoarse**__** before continue on. "I didn't kill your precious parents. He did. And he'll do it again! Hehe. I simply gave him the 'okay' while no one was looking. But it's not my fault you can't take responsibility for your own actions. You drove people like him to become mad, sick and pathetic animals." He coughed strongly into a napkin, wiping away the left over blood from his mouth. "I believe in a judge for the kind of people like him. You believed in justice. But little do you know it's not enough to just run around in a cape and call yourself the Angel of Justice! You gotta EARN THAT NAME!" **_

_Hyrule Field_

_December__ 31, 2009_

"Watch out!" Navi urged Link as she spotted a nearby Skullkid attempting to shoot some kind of dart from its flute. The two had been followed by this particular creature for quite sometime now. After an imposter of Link attacked Saria, he was forced to flee the scene. Of course it failed in killing her but she was indeed injury severely. And so Navi chose to stick by Link's side even when she could have left him.

Link turned to focus his attention on the Skullkid, holding the Master sword up in a defensive position. He kept his feet steady on the ground. He was no strange to a challenge or combat of any kind.

It was only suddenly the Skullkid had stood still and lowered its own weapon. "Why did you hurt her?"

Navi stiffened at the response and then hovered closely next to Link. She looked at them both at equal moments.

"I never thought the Hero of Time was capable of treason to Kokiri Forest. Or the children that live there." He shivered with anger that began to build. "I use to believe...in a hero that would someday come and rescue our Forest from absolute extinction. I mean...who would be there or take the Great Deku tree's place? Surely we Skullkids had our doubts. But then you were brought to us. We gave you a home. We trained you. We trusted you. And this is how you repay us?"

Navi's wings had lowered and her head was down in shame. She felt so terrible about it all. But it wasn't Link who committed the crimes. It was something evil and filled with darkness. None of Kokiri would somehow understand that. But she saw how Saria tried to say something before fainting.

The Skullkid stepped back a little. "You belong out here alone forever! You don't even deserve that sword!" He charged at him but skid to a stop. Something had frightened him.

Navi looked up confused. She turned around and began making her ringing sound. Link had no choice but to turn around to. He was alarmed by what he had seen as well. A giant blimp with a clown-like design on it. There must have been some sort of speaker attached because all across the field echoed a clown laughing hysterically. And somewhat frightening. An electronic sign glowed bright neon red and read **Game Over.**

_Field Operations Support_

_December__ 31, 2009_

Shots across both sides of the battle zone was fired equally. Trucks had been destroyed by either military C-4 or Incendiary grenades. Blood stained the cement ground. Some was still fresh and steaming from its victims. Plenty of them to be exact. There was the smell of burned rubber and smoke that filled the nostrils of those within its range. The night was young still so it made the choice of starting a battle all the more difficult.

"Leon, I'm out of bullets!" Chris pulled the pin to a hand grenade and threw it about 5 yards ahead. He covered his ears as it exploded several seconds later.

"Here!" Leon tossed him two extended magazines for his automatic assault rifle. "I'm going to head for the tower now! Cover me!"

He shook his head quickly as he tried to reload his gun. His hands were shaking from all the adrenaline that was built inside already. "We have to hold it out until backup gets here!" He noticed that talking made no effort. His partner had already left. "Goddamn it Kennedy!"

Leon sprinted over his fallen team and jumped onto an unsteady steel ladder. He dodged a few bullets that were aimed at him as he climbed higher and higher. Down below him followed two C-virus zombies. It was kind of nerve-wrecking to see how fast they moved instead of the normal pace he knew them for. But it didn't stop him from slowing down himself. Leon pulled out his pistol in attempt to fire at them.

"Leon!" Chris called to him, shooting back at the enemies who didn't seem to cease the fire. It was almost endless.

Agent Kennedy climbed faster. However, the bolt to ladder burst out of it socked and swung off of its hinges. It sent Leon and the two zombies flying off the side. The fierce force had him hanging on by one hand. He grunted and struggled to pull himself up. "Chris! Shoot them!" He was being yanked each time by his jean's leg. "Get them off me!"

Chris mistakenly turned his attention away from the shooting and it cost him a shot in the shoulder. "Argh!" He sucked up the pain for a moment more and took out one of the C-virus zombies. The man slid to the ground as he pressed on his wound. "I'm hit!"

"I'm coming!" This was going to set them back but Leon knew he had only Chris left in order to complete the mission. He released his grip on the ladder and took the zombie out with him. They crashed into a car windshield. The impact ate into his back making him ache in pain and arch his back. The C-virus victim tried to attack him at that vulnerable point. They locked hands pushing on each other. Leon wanted to shove it away and it wanted to tear at his flesh.

Chris looked back from covering himself with the rubble left of one of the BSAA squad trucks. He watched Leon battle for his life. It was a bit strange as he felt the ground beneath him sake. Though bullets continued to strike everything that moved, no grenades were thrown. "Hey Leon do you feel that?"

"I'm...kind...of...busy!" He elbow struck the zombie in the face. "What is it?"

"Something is shaking!" Chris began to stand, oblivious to his surroundings. He ran out of the zone premises and pressed abort on the wall nearby. All of the bullets finally stopped and a bright lighting turned on. The zombie on Leon was no longer attacking him and it when limp. Almost like shutting down. The fire burning on destroyed trucks burned out.

Leon stood up from the broke car and looked around. "What the hell Redfield?"

The reflectors on the ceiling opened up and a blimp was hovering over.

Leon and Chris looked up and sat the bright neon red letter on the electronic sign that read **Game over. **

_Outside Dunwall Tower_

_December__ 31, 2009_

He sat watching weepers dig into the trash for scraps of food. Of something to eat probably. He felt nothing for them surprisingly. Usually it was a bit sad to see someone who paid their dues to their country suffer and die of sickness that was spreading rapidly. It was the infestation of rats that was causing all of this mess. No one would come to their rescue. It was too late for that. And he didn't want to have to be the caretaker of anything anymore.

Corvo left Lady Emily to her duties as the new heir of Dunwall. She begged him to stay at first. Mentioning the fact that she couldn't handle the city in such chaos all alone. At first Emily accused him of making a big mess for her to clean up. She accused him of being selfish and only caring about his needs. But it lasted temporarily as she later apologized for speaking out of place. It was the responsibility of taking the entire city in her hands after the death of her mother. Too much was piling up and no one would be there.

Everybody wanted to rule the world but no one wanted to clean up the mess. Corvo saw the position as the new Empress of Dunwall a true mother's duty. He chose to keep as far away as possible. Becoming the new city watch was announced and that kept a lot of Overseers on edge. The still didn't trust him. Some really believed he assassinated the former Empress. Others were skeptical. But of course they agree if it meant protecting the city from lurking Whalers who attempted to try again at another assassination.

The Outsider appeared beside Corvo, his skin always a pale ash white. He was grinning some though it was fading with each minute. "Longer time no see my friend."

Corvo turned to look at his savior, the one who gave him life. But he soon turned his head back forward. "I see you've taken up a job in watching over the city. But I wonder...if you are watching the city then who is watching you? Hmm." The Outsider began to find an amusement in Corvo's weak spot and struck there. "I never underestimated you Corvo Attano. I found you very interesting. And I always will. So now I want to know what it is you are planning on doing with your life because it seems you could have gone other places. Explore the world. Yet somehow you stay near the very city that threatened to take your life away."

The Outsider studied Corvo carefully as he continued on. "Is it because of Lady Emily? Or just the bond you seem to have with the Empress of Dunwall? I think you are afraid of what the real world has to offer if this is what it can do to a city in little over a year. Plaque that will soon take over the city. Death in the city's most trust influences. Chaos in all four corners. And then there's you. A vigilante that refuses to be put down. That is why I favored you the most. You always seem to just keep pushing the buttons even after being punished for it."

There was a strong breeze in the atmosphere that began to blow stronger and stronger. Corvo looked through the cloud to see what was coming towards Dunwall. A storm? No. It was a bit weaker than he expected. Even the Outsider was a bit stirred by it as well. "Perhaps that is your sign. The sign to start fresh."

But it wasn't. A colorful blimp appeared from out of the clouds. Corvo drew his sword as it came closer and closer. What was it? The face on the side of an evil smiling clown came dangerously close.

Weepers from below looked up towards the sky.

Lady Emily saw the large balloon herself and stared perplexed.

The electronic sign in bright neon red letters flashed **Game Over. **


End file.
